Big Brother 11
|nextseason = }}''Big Brother 11 ''is the elevnth season of the JRZ Big Brother series. The season featured an interactive twist where Spectators were able to control many facets of the game. Despite this, the season was poorly received because of toxicity from some of the houseguests. In the end, JP defeated Joey in a 4-3 vote. Twists/Changes * Spectator's Vote-Throughout the season, the specs were able to control many facets of the game like nominees and special powers. ** Third Nominee-For the first half of the game, the specs would nominate a third houseguest every week for eviction. If they were taken off the block, there would be no replacement. ** HOH Vote-In week 4, the specs voted for one player to be HOH and that player was Brody. ** America's Care Package-Viewers vote for a houseguest to earn a special advantage in the game. Once a houseguests won a care package, they were not allowed to get one again until the other remaining houseguests earned one too. Brody won the Save-A-Friend package in Week 2. Then JP won Pick-A-Veto and finally, Joshua won a vote cancel. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 13 new houseguests entered the JRZ House. Right off the bat, there was drama and issues. Brody was very outspoken about his lifestyle and beliefs. Joshua bonded with him over that, very publicly. Others noticed. The first HOH was BB Bug which led to Liam asking to be HOH and recieving. Around this time, Brody and Harrison got into a fight in the house chat for no reason other than they dislike one another. Liam, Gly, and JP began working more closely together. Liam wanted to target Harrison becuase he felt closer to Brody so he nominated Harrison and his friend Dill Anne. Then it was announced that spectators would be nominated a third housegeust every week. Brody was the first person nominated. Brody went around telling everyone that Liam told him Harrison was the target of the week but luckily for Harrison, he won the POV and took himself down. Liam was considering nominating Shaina Nichole because of her inactivity but this got back to her and she freaked out. She called Liam out in house chat and yelled at the whole house, telling them to evict her. Liam did in fact nominate her afterall. Captain was trying to get Brody to go home but it was no use as Shaina Nichole was evicted almost unanimously. Week 2 Captain won HOH and was set on Anna and only a few people knew. Brody won the first care package which awarded him safety for the week and Brody gave safety away to JP as well. With his initial nominations he was going with inactives so he chose Anna and Dill Anne. Anna was not having it and she called everyone out in the house. She was just publicly reaming people for fun and showing off her abs too. Brody was firing back at her, causing a lot of ugly drama in the house. Harrison was nominated by the spectators but Harrison also took himself down by winning POV again. Joey, Anna and TMO made an alliance and made an effort to save Anna from her looming eviciton but it wasnt enough and by a 5-3 vote, Anna was eliminated from the BB house. Week 3 Joey accidentally wins HOH but he rolls with it. He talks with Liam and JP and decides to nominate Brody and Harrison, so that the specs have to choose someone else. The spectators nominate Dill Anne. JP gets the Pick-A-Veto care package and he chooses to play for the Diamond Power of Veto which would allow the winner to name the replacement nominee. Gly wins the POV and doesnt use it, leaving Harrison to be evicted unanimously. Week 4 In a twist, the spectators elect Brody as the new HOH. Brody nominates Joey as revenge for the prior week alongside Dill Anne. TMO is put up as the third nominee but shortly thereafter he quits the game after being caught cheating with an alt account. No new third nominee was named. Joshua won the care package which allowed him the ability to cancel 2 eviction votes. JP wins the veto and wants to use it on Joey. Brody threatens him with Joshua's vote cancel. JP uses the veto on Joey anyway and in his speech subtly exposes those two as a pairing. Brody has a fight with Joey and JP in house chat about this. Brody decides to renominate Whoopi because he was unable to win veto, but JP notices that Gly aslo did not win veto, exposing Brody's loyalty to Gly over Whoopi. He tries to back this up saying it owuld be unfair to nominate Captain since Captain was unable to play in veto, but so was Liam and Joshua, exposing his loyalty to those two over Captain. Joshua cancels Joey and Liam's votes afterall, claiming it was his own move. Ultimately Dill Anne is evicted unanimously though. Week 5 JP wins HOH and immediately knows who he wants to nominate. He pretends the nominees are randomized and puts on a show to ultimately get Brody and Joshua on the block, both of whom are very angry. They start attacking JP along with Joey in house chat. Captain stays out of it mostly. Gly is put up as the final America's Nominee. Captain promises Joshua that he would use the POV on him if he won it but JP does not want that to happen. Touchy Subjects is played and Whoopi is hurt by being called the house goat. Captain is nervous as he realizes that people see him as the biggest threat in the game. Captain also points out that he believes Liam is the real biggest threat to win since everyone likes him. Meanwhile Joshua wins POV and takes himself down and JP nominates Whoopi. Before eviction, Joshua went on a tirade in house chat and alluded to all the other houseguests but didnt call them out directly. Brody was sent home unanimously, becoming the first member of the jury. Week 6 Joey goes on to win HOH and nominates Joshua and Whoopi for an easy week. Captain makes a deal to save Joshau if he wins POV. He actually wins the veto though. Joey asks him to freeze the nominees but Captain follows through so he uses it on Joshua, leaving Joey to nominate Gly since they werent really alligned. Gly makes a plea to Joey suggesting Whoopi to leave because he is a goat that everyone wants at the end and will be dragged. Joey actually takes the bait and helps Gly get the votes to do this, while leaving Captain out of the mix. The vote comes 3-1, with Captain being the stray vote and completely ostracized from the house because he saved Joshua. JP tries to plant seeds to Joey and Liam that he is a goat and could be easily beaten in the final 3. Week 7 Liam wins HOH and nominates Captain and Joshua right out of the gate. Captain was the target to go but he pulls out a clutch win. Gly continues to be seen as a goat when he doesnt submit for the POV, but in reality he abstained so he wasnt forced tochoose between his friends. He also has a finals deal with JP and Liam. Captain used the POV on himself and Gly is thrown up as the replacement. Joshua wanted Liam to backdoor JP but Liam promised JP safety which means Joshua was basically a sitting duck. That came to fruittion when Joshua was evicted unanimously. Week 8 Joey wins the final 5 HOH and nominates Captain and Gly, again targeting Captain. JP pulls out an impressive POV score to claim. Despite Captain's pleas, JP keeps nominations the same. The week is easy and everyone takes Captain out for being the biggest threat left in the game. Week 9 JP wins HOH and randomizes nominations leading to Joey and Gly being on the block, leaving both JP & Liam unnominated at this point. Liam reassures Joey that their final 2 is still on. Gly let slip that he would like to see JP win the game and knows he is probably a goat. Liam wins POV and remembers what Gly said about wanting JP to win. Liam votes to evict Gly because of that. Week 10 Finale The spectators chose to vote for Joey to win but in the end the jurors went with JP. Jury Trivia References |}